


Don't judge by the cover

by NightmareGale14



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Experiments, F/M, Kissing, Medic is confusing, OC, Snow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareGale14/pseuds/NightmareGale14
Summary: You've been with the team for six months by now. You got to know everyone, and you already have your opinion about every teammate of yours. But one day you realize that you maybe misunderstood one of them. Maybe the doc isn't the lunatic beast you thought he is?





	1. First move

**Author's Note:**

> The character Shadow is the same as in my other work (You don't know me), but this fanfic isn't related to the other one. She is my original character, who I will usually use in these stories.

“ _Frauline_ , wake up!” You heard a soft voice as someone shook you gently by the shoulder. You were sitting at a desk in the infirmary, sleeping with your head on the wood. As you opened your eyes, the first thing you saw was a white dove covered in some fade bloodstains. The next thing that came into your view was Medic’s face, smiling like he had fun watching you there.

 

“What time is it?” You rubbed the tiredness from your eyes, then stretched your back.

 

“Six in the morning.” He gave you a mug of coffee, which you accepted gladly. “You were thinking through the night again, _ja_?”

 

“You know how infatuated I am with this topic. I really want to figure out a way, so you can Über me without blowing up my heart.”

 

“I know, but you have to sleep sometimes. This is not good for your condition. Staying up almost every night, researching everything twice.”

 

“I know, I know.” Suddenly a really painful headache came into you, and you tried to massage your temples to make it fade a bit.

 

“See? You’re already showing some symptoms of exhaustion.” He grabbed a chair, then sat down beside you.

 

“Can’t you just give me some painkillers?”

 

“I’d rather try something else. You are already tired and those pills will only make you more exhausted.” He took your hands, and placed them on the desk.

 

“Then what do you want to do?”

 

“I can help you. The pain will be gone in no time.”

 

He started massaging your temples and your nape. You were surprised how gentle he was. After all, his actions were so intense during battles, and right now he was treating you like a fragile butterfly, paying attention on how hard he was stroking your muscles. It felt good, but you were so confused there. Without his gloves, Medic’s hands were soft and warm. You always hated when he touched you with those rubber things on, and this touch was so different than that. Good different of course. After some minutes he looked straight into your eyes and showed a warm smile. In that moment, you felt like this was the first time when you saw him this way. He almost looked like a totally sane person. Just almost, because his vest had several bloodstains on, even though he probably just woke up and came to you. His face looked much younger with that smile, and in his steel gray eyes you saw a little sparkle. You also had to admit, he was quite handsome.

 

“You have a fever?” His question took you back into reality, and you realized that you were staring at him for minutes by now.

 

“Why do you ask?”

 

“Your face is all red.” If it wasn’t true until now, his statement surely made you blush. How couldn’t you notice this?

 

“It’s nothing. Maybe these are just marks because I used my arm as a pillow.”

 

“Does your head still aching?”

 

“No, it’s much better now. Thanks.” And you weren’t lying. Medic surely got magical hands for this, because your pain was gone like it wasn’t even there ever.

 

“I wanted to ask if you felt anything strange yesterday, after I gave you that injection.” And with that, all of the magic between you was gone. He got back into professionalism, the smile disappearing from his face.

 

“Got a nosebleed an hour later, but nothing special. It only lasted for about five minutes.” As you were speaking, he wrote down every word.

 

“Any positive remarks?”

 

“I had some kind of energy overflow for two hours. If you look around, you can see that I cleaned all of the cages in that time, which is a big thing. But as I said it was only two hours and it was a bit too intense.”

 

“Alright. Then I’ll lower the adrenaline level in the next one and add a bit more of my secret dust. That will make it last longer.”

 

“Do we have anything for today, or am I free now?”

 

“You volunteered for this, so you can quit anytime you want to. I’m not forcing you into these experiments. Or you feel like I do?” He suddenly turned sad and sensitive. It surprised you again. You never even thought he could be like this.

 

“Of course not. I was just asking.” You showed him a calming smile. “But I appreciate that you care about how I feel about this.”

 

“Why wouldn’t I? You let me give you everything I want to test, and I don’t want you to feel that I’m forcing you to have them.” He finished massaging your head, then rested his head on one of his palms. With one finger of his other hand, he gently caressed your hand on the table. For a moment, but just a moment, you felt like there could be something more in it. Though after thinking a bit, you realized that he was like this, only because you were the only one who let him test his experiments on. “And for your question: no, I’m not planning to try anything out today.”

 

“You feeling alright?” Seeing his kind of sensitive side, made you think. Maybe he had something in his mind or something bad happened at night that made him act like this. He was always so professional, and now with his mask off, it was strange to even look into his eyes.

 

“Of course. I was just a bit afraid, that you had rough feelings towards me. If you feel anything bad, you can tell me anytime.”

 

“Nah, I’m okay. Maybe a bit tired, but for my luck it’s Saturday, so I can sleep anytime I want to.”

 

“ _Ich verstehe_.” He looked into your eyes again, and it made you feel the same confusion again. The sparkle in the steel gray irises appeared again as he licked his lips. In that moment, you thought that if he wasn’t the lunatic like he was, then you would touch those lips with your own ones now. “Are you sure you don’t have a fever? Your face is red again.”

 

“I’m alright. Maybe I’m having a small fever, but it’s only from exhaustion. A sleep in my bed could make wonders now.” He reached out to touch your forehead, and when you felt his palm on your skin, you had to admit he really was attractive. But you also knew you can’t fall for this feeling. You two knew each other for almost six months by now, but you still feared him a bit. Seeing him every day on the battlefield left some preconceptions about him in your head.

 

“Then you should go to your room right now. It wouldn’t be good if you fainted from tiredness.” He went back into professionalism again. These emotional swings of his made your head really confused. Why was he doing this?

 

“Alright then.” You stood up with a sigh, then walked to the door. But before you could turn the handle, you felt Medic’s arms around your shoulders.

 

“Thank you for helping me this much with my experiments. It’s really sweet of you.” Your heartbeat fastened as you felt his warm breath at your nape.

 

“It’s nothing, really.”

 

“You deserve something in return. Can you come back here at eight pm?”

 

“I think so. But it’s really nothing. I’m just helping out a teammate. You would do the same for me, wouldn’t you?”

 

“I would if you told me anything. You’re always hiding your feelings and problems from me, though I’m your doctor. It’s my job to help you with everything.”

 

“I really should go now.” You broke out from his embrace, then left the lab with a weak smile.

 

You always thought that the doctor was insane, but this time you were actually sure about it. This act from him was really confusing and unusual. He was always a maniac when it came to killing and torturing people, and right now he was all so sensitive and caring. What could have happened with him? Maybe he started taking some kind of medicine for his mental state, or something like that. The feelings you had for him were all troubled. Something made you want to kiss him, and something made you want to avoid him. Medic himself was the perfect description for confusion.

 

****************

 

After you woke up and took a peek towards the clock on your wall, you almost panicked. It was already quarter past eight, and Medic asked you to be in the infirmary at eight. You knew how strict he was about arriving in time, and you didn’t want to upset him more, so you threw on some casual clothes quickly, then went into the lab as fast as you could. When you opened the door, your jaw almost dropped from the view. You saw candles everywhere and a beautifully decorated table inside. Medic was standing right at the small table, smiling at you.

 

“I thought you won’t even come.” He said before inviting you further inside.

 

“I’m sorry, I overslept. It looks like you’ll have a date, so I think won’t bother.” You turned around, grabbing the handle, but you stopped when he let out a small chuckle.

 

“I prepared this for you, _Liebe_.”

 

“For me?” You turned back to him with great surprise. Medic signed you to sit down, and you did so, not wanting him to be mad at you. “But why did you do this for me?”

 

“Isn’t it obvious?” He sat down as well at the other side of the tiny table, then reached out for your hand. “I wanted to give you a calm night after that much work you did for me. I wanted to thank you everything.”

 

“Medic, I…”

 

“Call me Erich, _bitte_!” He interrupted you with a friendly smile. You couldn’t get this action anywhere again. Why did he tell you his real name?

 

“Alright. Erich, I told you it was nothing. I’m just helping where I can.”

 

“I know you think this, but I’m really thankful for what you did for me.”

 

“I don’t understand anything now. Why are you acting so kind all of a sudden? Why did you make up a… Well, kind of a date for me? Why did you tell me your name? What’s going on?” You couldn’t keep it inside your head anymore. Every question you hid came out right there.

 

“I wanted to talk about this for so long by now.” He suddenly stood up with a sigh, then came closer to you. Your heartbeat fastened as Medic leaned down, his face only a few inches from yours. It scared you a bit, when his palm touched your cheek, but after he started to gently caress you with his thumb, your nerves calmed down. “ _Ich liebe dich_.”

 

“Medic…”

 

“Erich.”

 

“Erich, how much wine did you drink before I arrived?”

 

“I’m being serious here, _Liebe_. I love you since you came through that door for the first time. You are the strongest and the kindest woman I’ve ever seen in my life.” He leaned even closer, and when his lips touched yours you suddenly felt… fear.

 

You jumped up, making your chair fall to the floor. You just couldn’t believe what happened. Medic, the only man you’ve ever feared, he really kissed you? When he reached out to calm you down, you ran out of the infirmary as fast, as it was possible. You had some kind of panic attack, and you hoped that the fresh air will clear your head, so you ran out of the base. It was already winter time, but the coldness and the snow didn’t bother you at all. After you accidentally stepped on some ice, you fell into a big pile of snow. Suddenly someone grabbed your shoulder and helped you up. When you finally dusted off the snowflakes from your face, you saw Scout laughing at you.

 

“So funny…” You rolled your eyes, then grabbed some snow from the ground, and threw it into his face.

 

“Okay, I got it. It’s cold as hell.” He still laughed, rubbing the water from his eyes. “Take this!” He pulled off his coat, then used it to cover your shoulders.

 

“Thanks. I didn’t have time to take mine.”

 

“Why? What happened?”

 

“Let’s go back! It will be a long story, and I would freeze to death if we sit down here and talk it through.”

 

“All right.”

 

Scout was always there for you if you needed someone to talk to. This time wasn’t different at all. Though he interrupted you with some questions, but he was all ears for your story. He already knew about your feelings towards Medic, so when you told him about your reaction for the kiss, he wasn’t surprised at all.

 

“What do you think I should do now?” That was your only question after he heard everything.

 

“Maybe tell him that you won’t take any part in his experiments.”

 

“Why would that help?”

 

“I believe he only thinks that he loves you, because you are the only one, who he can experiment on. Or he’s trying to bind you to himself, so he can use you anytime he wants.”

 

“That could work, I think.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ja = yes  
> Ich verstehe = I understand  
> Liebe = dear (In this sentence)  
> bitte = please  
> Ich liebe dich = I love you  
> Liebe = love (When used second time)


	2. Maybe

“Alright.” Scout pushed you before himself towards the infirmary. “All you have to do is telling him that your meetings are over. Get what you need, girl!”

 

“And what is that?” You stopped at the door to talk this through one more time.

 

“You want him to stop this acting.”

 

“But what if it wasn’t acting?”

 

“Why did I let you wait with this? Yesterday you were so sure about this.”

 

“His actions were so real.”

 

“It’s just a trick. Don’t forget what I said! You are only an experiment for him.”

 

“All right!” You sighed, then finally stepped inside the infirmary. “I’m just an experience for him. But what if I… Scout?” When you turned around, he was nowhere.

 

Panic came over you as you he left you alone. You didn’t know what to do, so you wanted to run away. But something got your attention. The handle was almost in your hand, when you heard that voice. It probably came from Medic’s lab, and you were too curious to leave. As you walked towards the lab, it became louder, and you realized that you heard some kind of music. Full of passion with a shade of sadness. The most beautiful sound you’ve ever heard. The door was open a crack, so you could take a peek inside and what you saw there left you without words. Medic was standing in front of his desk with a violin in his hands. He played that sweet melody which you followed. The doctor himself looked so calm, you could even believe he was his true self at that moment. You pressed your forehead against the cold wall and closed your eyes to feel the music only with your ears.

 

“The doctor makes good music when he’s sad.” You heard a deep voice from behind, and when you turned around, you saw Heavy smiling.

 

“Heavy…” When his words found their meanings in your head, you took another fast peek at the doctor. His face really showed pain. “Why is he sad?”

 

“Being rejected yesterday made him be like this. I just heard some shreds about the story, but it surely was painful for him.”

 

“You really think so?”

 

“Anyone would be like this if being rejected by who they love.”

 

“You have a meeting with him?” You tried to take his mind off of this topic, and for a moment it seemed that you succeeded.

 

“We usually play chess on Sundays. But I guess, I will leave you some time before I go inside.”

 

“Why would you do that?”

 

“Believe me! He’s not like you think he is. The doctor isn’t a monster.” After saying these words, he left you alone. As you opened up the door, Medic suddenly stopped playing.

 

“I was expecting someone else.” The doctor showed a weak smile, then he put down his violin.

 

“I know. I just wanted to talk about something with you, so Heavy gave me some time.” The nervousness in you grew even worse as you stood in front of him. “So, the thing is…”

 

“I know.” He interrupted you with a sigh, then he leaned against his desk. “You don’t want to take part in any of my experiments anymore. I was expecting this.”

 

“How did you know?”

 

“It was obvious after what happened last night. But you don’t have to quit, because that thing is over.”

 

“Why?” You were really surprised. He tested those injections on you since months and he suddenly cancelled everything.

 

“I found another way to solve the problem.” He showed a kind smile as he spoke.

 

“And what’s that way?”

 

“I’ll help you with that research, so you can sleep enough from now on.”

 

“Wait a minute!” The puzzle was finally completed in your head. So that was why he wanted to create something that gives you more energy. “You did that for me?”

 

“I could’ve tested it on anyone else, but it was for you, so you were the perfect subjective.”

 

“That’s really kind of you.” You started to feel like Scout was maybe wrong about him. Medic really cared about you.

 

“I know what you were thinking, but trust me when I say, it’s not true.”

 

“What?”

 

“You ran away yesterday, because you thought that I only wanted to fool you, didn’t you?”

 

“It’s just that… We never really spoke about anything else than your experiments. Then you suddenly came up with that thing. What else could I think?”

 

“I didn’t say that because I wanted to make you stay beside me. At least not in the meaning you thought. You’re not a test subject for me.”

 

You wanted to keep Scout’s words in your mind. You tried really hard to remember what he said, but you just couldn’t. As every little piece found its place in the picture, you finally understood so much of Medic’s actions. He did everything to keep you safe, and what did you do to him in exchange? You ran away from his emotions towards you. But now everything seemed to be different. That smile on the doctor’s face made all of your doubts about him fade away. He wasn’t the insane monster anymore in your eyes. You only saw a man who was truly in love. And he was in love with you. You felt like you couldn’t hold yourself back there, and you suddenly threw your arms around his neck, pulling him down into a kiss.

 

“Say that again!” You whispered when he embraced you, to keep you close to himself.

 

“You’re not a test subject for me.” Medic ran his fingers through your hair, then kissed you on the forehead. “And I love you.” These words made you feel a bit bad and when he noticed it, he gave you a calming smile. “I know you probably don’t feel the same yet, but please, don’t mind me telling you. It’s important for me that you know how I feel.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I don’t want you to forget it tomorrow.” As his smile got away, you suddenly remembered that tomorrow will be the first fight after one week of cease-fire. Medic was afraid that you will see him again as a monster if you see him in the battle. And to be honest, you weren’t sure about how you will react in that situation. “I’ll try everything to stay sane, but… What if I can’t keep my mind that way?”

 

“I don’t know. I maybe can try to think about how you act now, and that would probably work. But I can’t promise anything.”

 

“ _Ich verstehe_. I’m glad though that you said this.” Medic kissed you again, and you were a bit surprised how gentle he was with you. Leaning in slowly, leaving place for you to move away anytime you wanted, and caressing your back softly. Everything was almost perfect, but a cough from behind you made both of you turning there.

 

“I’m happy you two found each other already, but I think it’s time for Shadow to go to her room.” Heavy smiled at you from the door, and you only remembered now that he was waiting outside the whole time. “Sorry, I interrupted.”

 

“No need, _mein Freund_. You are right.” Medic reached out to point at another door in the back of the lab, and Heavy walked there. After he disappeared, the doctor turned back to you.

 

“He knows?” You looked into his eyes, which made him let out a small chuckle.

 

“I told you I wanted to talk about this for a long time by now. And Heavy is my closest friend, so I could tell him everything.”

 

“I think, I’ll go then. Don’t want to make him waiting for you more.”

 

“Good night then, _Liebe_!” Medic gave you one last kiss, then he let you go to your room.

 

*********************

 

“I can’t believe this.” Scout rolled his eyes after you told him everything what happened yesterday. “If you trust his words, than you are even crazier than he is.”

 

“He was honest. You didn’t see him like I did. Medic really was telling the truth.” You started to feel like you heard enough of Scout’s nonsense.

 

“I know you will think otherwise after this battle. You didn’t see him fighting since more than a week.”

 

“Can’t you just be happy? I do and I thought you will be glad too.”

 

“So I should be happy now that you let that maniac have you for his experiments anytime he wants?”

 

“Why does it hurt you that much? Are you jealous or something?”

 

“What?” He chuckled bitterly. “No. I just don’t want to see you heartbroken. We are best friends and I don’t want anyone to hurt you.”

 

“Then give me at least some trust. I can handle this.” You almost heard the voices inside his mind as he was thinking. Then at last, he sighed deeply, then placed a hand on your shoulder.

 

“I’ll try to believe you can. Is that enough?”

 

“It is for now.”

 

**********************

 

“ _D’accord_! You’ll go from right and I go left.” The enemy Demoman and Engineer was in your way with a fully built sentry. Spy was just about to tell you his plan to take them down, and you were all ears as he spoke. “I can destroy that sentry and kill the Engineer, but you have to deal with the Demoman. Can you do this?”

 

“I’ll do my best!” You nodded.

 

Spy sneaked to the edge of the wall, then gave you a hand sign. After this, he activated his cloak and you did the same before going to the right side of the small house. You peeked out from the corner to see your teammate’s actions. The first happening was that a sapper appeared on the top of the sentry, and the Engineer tried to knock it down. In the next moment Spy’s disguise got away as he backstabbed the Engie, and that was your time to shine. You jumped out of your hiding spot, and got your way towards the Demoman. But you were too late. The BLU shot a grenade at Spy and when your teammate blew up, your enemy turned around to face you. He put down his gun, and took his sword. First, you felt a strong kick, then suddenly your back hit the wall behind you. The second thing you felt was cold metal at your neck. When you opened your eyes, you saw the Demoman smiling at you.

 

He held up his sword, and you were ready to go through the respawn, but the killing hit didn’t come. Someone pulled your enemy back, and almost literally nailed him to the ground. It was Medic. Holding his bone saw in one hand, and grabbing the enemy’s neck with the other. For a moment his expressions were angry, but after some seconds, he started laughing maniacally.

 

“ _Süße Rache_!” That was the only thing he said, before cutting into the Demoman’s skull. He literally sawed the man’s head into two pieces while laughing the same way he did before. The view was already horrifying, but when you got some of the Demo’s blood on yourself, you almost started panicking. Battle’s always been bloody, but you usually saw someone only getting shot. “ _Fick dich_!” It was finally over and Medic stood up as calmly as he didn’t just cut someone’s skull apart. He suddenly turned to you and when he saw the fear on your face, he realized what he did. His expressions turned to be desperate as he kneeled down before you. The doctor wanted to calm you, so he placed a hand on your cheek, but you pushed his arm away. “ _Scheiße_!”

 

********************

 

For the rest of the battle, you tried to avoid Medic and keep what you said to him yesterday. It was hard, but it seemed to be working. After the Administrator asserted that your team won the battle and you all returned to the base, you were capable of looking at the doctor without remembering what he did. As Medic passed you, he waved with his head for you to come with him. You followed the doctor into his lab, and waited for him until he got his gloves and coat off.

 

“I wanted to talk about what you saw there.” He sat down at his desk, and you also got a chair beside him.

 

“What did that thing mean? Why did you want to take revenge on him?” While you spoke, he put his arms on the desk, and started playing with his own fingers. He clearly was nervous, you saw that.

 

“Let’s just say, we have some history. We were enemies long before this war started.”

 

“I see.”

 

“I was just really angry. He wanted to hurt you.” He was so ashamed of himself that he didn’t even dare to look into your eyes. You knew what he did wasn’t something you could ever forget, but somehow in that moment you felt like you wanted to calm him, so you reached out to take one of his hands. “I know what I did was unacceptable.”

 

“Erich, I’ll try to move on, to leave that behind, but that will take some time.”

 

“ _Ich kenne_. But I appreciate that you are trying. It means so much.”

 

“I can imagine.” Suddenly you felt that he was caressing the back of your hand with a finger, just like he did two days ago.

 

“You know, I feel like you are making me a bit less insane. If you weren’t there, I don’t think I could have stopped at his head. I know it doesn’t sound romantic at all, rather frightening, but it’s a big thing. You were the reason why I stopped.”

 

“Really?” When he nodded, your heart almost skipped a beat. Everything he said sounded horrific, but somehow it felt good for you. A comfortable silence fell between you, and after some minutes you noticed that he’s been watching your lips for quite a long time by now. You knew what he wanted, and you also knew that he didn’t do it, because he was afraid that you will run away again. “Erich?”

 

“ _Ja_?” He finally looked into your eyes.

 

“Close your eyes, please!” He did as you asked.

 

You slowly leaned closer to him, then softly touched his lips with yours. You could feel all of his muscles relax as he ran his fingers through your hair. With his other hand, he pulled you closer until you were sitting on his lap. After some long seconds, Medic broke the kiss, and leaned his head against your shoulder. You hugged him tight when he took a deep breath out of remorse.

 

“ _Danke_.” He said before returning the embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich verstehe = I understand  
> mein Freund = my friend  
> Liebe = love  
> D’accord! = Alright!  
> Süße Rache = Sweet revenge  
> Fick dich = Fuck you  
> Scheiße = Shit  
> Ich kenne = I know  
> Ja = Yes  
> Danke = Thank you


	3. Take a break

“Let me take a look!” Medic suddenly appeared behind you, placed his hands on the table and leaned forward above your shoulder to see your notes. Since you two solved the problem of him being a bit intense on the battlefields, everything seemed to be fine between you and him. Your relationship survived the four more workdays, and you got the required sleep every night since Medic started helping in your researches. “This equals five, not eight. And you used the wrong equation here.”

 

“So that’s why I couldn’t get anywhere.” You leaned back as he corrected your calculations. “Hell… This is so embarrassing. Failing in front of you.”

 

“You didn’t fail, _meine Liebe_.” Medic placed a hand on your cheek and pulled you head closer to give a kiss on your temple. “Everyone makes miscalculations. This doesn’t mean you failed.”

 

“But I feel like I did. I tried for months, and now I got to know that I was on the wrong way the whole time.”

 

“Don’t be so hard on yourself! Maybe you just need to rest a bit.”

 

“I’m sleeping enough now.”

 

“That’s not what I meant.” He ran his fingers down on your face and when he reached your jaw, he turned your head towards himself, so he could kiss you. “Even I take a break sometimes. Work can be exhausting and you’re doing only your research since you are here.”

 

“What else could I do? I never could fight with full force, because you weren’t able to protect me. I can’t be good enough without your Über.”

 

“Just take a break, _Liebe_! It’s Friday, and the others are planning to go to that bar again. Am I right when I say that this would be your first night out of the base?”

 

“Maybe.” You were too proud to agree with his statement, but the fade blush on your face revealed the truth for him.

 

“Go on then, and take on some other clothes than your uniform! I want to see who you are, when you’re out of work.”

 

“Just a below average girl, nothing more.” You sighed as he helped you up.

 

“You have this low self-confidence? Then let me say something! _Zuerst_ , you’re not a girl. You are woman. _Und zweitens_ , you are not below average, neither average. You are just perfect for me.”

 

“I’m sure you’ve seen prettier women than me. Why do you want me then?”

 

“Can’t you see how perfect you are?” Medic rolled his eyes with a bitter chuckle. “You are the strongest, kindest and most loyal woman I’ve ever seen, _Liebe_. Being pretty is not everything. Though you are beautiful for me just the way you are. How you look is not the main reason why I love you.” This time he kissed you with a shade of passion, but he was still gentle and caring. When you placed your hands on his chest, you could feel his heartbeat fastening as he deepened the kiss a little more. You could tell how much he wanted you after his tongue slipped into your mouth for the first time. Though his actions turned you on as well, you weren’t ready for this, so you pushed him away gingerly before he could do anything more.

 

“I can’t do this yet, Erich.”

 

“ _Ich weiß_.” He showed a calming smile before pulling you back into an embrace. “And I would never do that with you until you are ready.”

 

“I’ll let you know when I will be prepared.”

 

“ _Das ist nicht nötig_. I will know by myself.” He broke the hug, then went to one of his birds’ cages.

 

“How?”

 

“Making love requires two persons who love each other. If you are able to say that you love me back, then I’ll know that you are ready. But I won’t touch you like that until this happens.” While telling this to you, he fed one of his doves. A really surprising fact about him appeared again, almost making you drop your jaw. How could he hide this sensitive side of himself for this long?

 

“You really care about it this much?”

 

“Why wouldn’t I? If we do that, then I wouldn’t want you to have any doubts. I want you to be sure that you want it with me.”

 

“Wait a minute!” You shook your head to clear your mind, when you realized why he said this. “You know about that? How?”

 

“I’m a doctor, _Liebe_. During your first visit here I examined your body quite in detail. I had to know everything about you to do my job properly if you ever hurt yourself. Only professionalism.”

 

“God, that’s…” You felt your cheeks turning red while rubbing your nape.

 

“That’s not something to be ashamed of. It’s rather a virtue, if you ask me.”

 

“Yes, but not in my age. I’m too old for your statement to be true.”

 

“How old are you to be exact?” Medic seemed to be surprised as he raised an eyebrow.

 

“What do you think?”

 

“Not older than twenty-five.”

 

“I’m over thirty.” His eyes widened after your answer. You always knew you looked younger than you were, but not this much. “I think I should go now…” Medic still wanted to say something, but you turned around and quickly got out of the lab. The atmosphere was already awkward, and you didn’t want to make more like it. You thought that you maybe will be able to melt this discomfort between you two tonight.

 

**************

 

“You alright?” Scout asked you for who know how many times by then. You finally looked up from your glass after he shook your shoulder.

 

“Why do you ask?” You only realized that you didn’t answer when he raised an eyebrow.

 

“We’ve been here for the last two hours and you were lost in your thoughts the whole time.”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” You turned your head towards the door once again, just like you did almost every tenth minute.

 

“Told you the doc will be here soon.”

 

“I’m just afraid he changed his mind about being with me. He got to know my real age today and I’m not sure if his reaction meant anything good.”

 

“Look! It’s not a secret that I was the most skeptical about his feelings, but I think he won’t back out just because you’re not as young as he thought.”

 

“I could hear the bang, when his jaw dropped.”

 

“Who leaves a woman just because of her age, isn’t a real man.” You almost jumped from the sudden voice from your other side. Sniper sat on your right and when you and Scout turned your heads towards him, he held up his hands defensively. “Sorry, I just overheard your conversation and wanted to share my opinion.”

 

“Listening to private conversations is rude.” Scout held up his nose, but was instantly turned down by Spy.

 

“Whispering in company isn’t more decent.” The older man said, leaving a cloud of smoke in the air. “And if you are speaking with this loudness, then it’s not so hard to overhear anything.”

 

“Who asked you?”

 

“You have to admit, Scout, that you have an awfully big mouth.” Engie chuckled at the other end of the table.

 

It didn’t take too much time and everyone who was present started complaining about how loud Scout could be sometimes. When Demo spoke up, you hardly could hold your laughter back. The drunken man hardly could tell any word clearly, though he went on with his monologue. Even Pyro nodded after some statements and soon Soldier wanted to make a contest about who speaks louder. This was dismissed by everyone of course, but he started yelling anyway. And that was the point when you couldn’t keep yourself anymore. A loud laughter broke out of you and it made everyone shut their mouths and look at you. When you realized they were watching, you suddenly stopped and covered your mouth with your hand.

 

“I don’t think I ever heard you laugh this intensely.” Scout chuckled, then put an arm around your neck to pull you into a but hurting hug. You couldn’t help, but chuckle with him.

 

“You surely are happier these days.” Spy smiled at you, and you saw some relief in his eyes.

 

“It’s nothing.” You replied with a blush.

 

“Being in love can make a girl happier.” Engie teased you with a smile, but you couldn’t share this. Your good mood went away in the moment when he said that one word. The only word that could make you feel bad these days.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” You stood up and placed your hands on your hips.

 

“Come on, girl!” Demo suddenly took his feet on the table and drank his beer with one gulp. “Just accept that we know the truth!”

 

“What truth?”

 

“You’re not the best when you have to hide something, _s_ _œ_ _r_.” Spy lit another cigarette when he saw the anger on your face, so he didn’t have to say more.

 

“He’s only pointing on the fact that you look at the doctor with something meaningful in your eyes.” Sniper explained man’s meaning. “And that’s not a bad thing, don’t get us wrong!”

 

“Mhmmhm.” Pyro nodded and even though you couldn’t exactly tell what he said, you knew he was agreeing with the others. As you looked around you saw the same feelings on everyone’s face. You took a deep breath, then leaned against the table with your hands.

 

“Guys, I appreciate that you have no hard feelings about this, but there is nothing like that.” You said, but when you saw that no one really believed you, you sighed.

 

“You forgot the word ‘yet’ from the end of your sentence.” Spy murmured.

 

“Can we just forget this topic?” Your head started aching, so you held up your hands to massage your temples. After this, you felt someone grabbing you by the elbow and pulling you further from the table to the hallway where the bathrooms were. When you opened your eyes again, you saw Spy who leaned against the wall with his arms crossed at his chest.

 

“How many days have you skipped?” You saw a mix of worry and anger in his eyes as he spoke.

 

“None.”

 

“Why do you feel like you need to lie to me? Your head hurts, because you didn’t take your pills again.”

 

“I took them, I swear.”

 

“When was the last time you took one?”

 

“Can’t you just believe what I said? I really took them. I took one before coming here too. Why would I lie to you about it?”

 

“Then why does your head aching again?” His expressions softened as he let out a small sigh.

 

“If I had any idea, don’t you think I would let you know? The last time this happened was almost a week ago.”

 

“I don’t want to be rude, but… Did the doctor give you something lately?”

 

“Not you, too…” You rolled your eyes. “He stopped every experiment on me after he confessed.”

 

“He did what?” Spy’s eyes widened and you only realized now, that you didn’t tell him anything.

 

“Confessed.”

 

“And you answered…” Raising an eyebrow, he waited for you to complete the sentence, but you weren’t exactly sure with what.

 

“I kissed him back, but I can’t say I love him back yet. I still need some time. Especially after what happened on Monday.”

 

“Why? What happened?”

 

“Just his regular fighting style. The enemy Demo wanted to kill me, and he came to help.”

 

“ _Quelle horreur_ …” From his pale face, you could tell he knew the true reason about the ‘history’ Medic mentioned. You looked at him with puppy eyes, hoping he will tell you what he knew, but for you unfortunate he just shook his head. “I won’t say anything. He will if he thinks it’s time for you to know.”

 

“That’s so disappointing.”

 

“Life isn’t always fair.” He shrugged, then reached out with his hand to show you the way back to the table.

 

You crossed your arms before your chest, then walked in the pointed direction. Why did Spy know that information about Medic, but you didn’t? He’s a spy, alright, but this doesn’t mean he had to know everything about everyone. This whole thing was wrong. Though you decided on Monday that you will never ask about that revenge, but now you felt like you had to know the truth. You had so many doubts though about why Spy told you to wait for Medic to tell this story. What if it was something worse than what you saw in the beginning of the week?

 

“Ugh!” Suddenly you bumped into something, and in the next moment you were sitting on the floor. When you looked, you saw Medic smiling at you. He reached out to help you up, and you took his hand. “Thanks…”

 

“You look beautiful tonight.” He placed a hand on your hip, then caressed it with his thumb. After seeing his dreamy eyes while he surveyed your whole body, you started to feel happy about choosing the dress you wore.

 

“As you asked, I’m wearing something else than my uniform. But I couldn’t leave the color.”

 

“That’s not a problem for me.” He ran his fingers through your hair, then pulled you into a quite passionate kiss. Maybe he wasn’t the most straight when he told you that the color isn’t a problem. Maybe he liked it more than he let you know. Maybe it was because red was the color of blood? You almost shook your head to this thought, but you didn’t want to break the kiss. Medic’s lips moved just perfectly. It was like he wanted you to forget every bad thing that was in your mind.

 

“Stop!” You gingerly pushed him away after some moments. “We aren’t alone.”

 

“Does it look like they care?” He stepped aside, so you could take a look on the others. They were all busy with their own things, and no one payed attention on you.

 

“I wasn’t talking about only them. This is a pub and there are so many other people too.”

 

“Then they will be jealous that I have a real beauty like you.” He chuckled softly, then took your hand to pull you into an out-of-the-way corner, where no one could see you two. “Will this be alright?”

 

“For what?”

 

“Dance.”

 

“I don’t even know how to do that.” You shook your head, but he suddenly pulled you even closer and placed his other hand on your hip. “Medic, please, I really can’t.”

 

“Now you’ll have to do it even if you can’t.” He let out a sly chuckle, then started to move for the quite fast music. Spanish maybe, but you weren’t sure. The only thing you knew there was that Medic was a trained dancer, and you barely could stand on your feet there. “You’ll get into if you stop thinking about how much you can’t do it.”

 

“Why do you force me to do this?”

 

“I told you to call me by my name, and you just called me ‘Medic’ again.”

 

“Will you stop if I say how sorry I am?”

 

“Of course not, _Liebe_.” He chuckled before making you take a 360° turn. “Just close your eyes and let the music take you. I will lead, so you won’t do anything wrong.”

 

You nodded, then did what he said. For several moments, you couldn’t feel what he was talking about, but after some successful steps, you finally gave up your inhibitions. Though you kept your eyes closed the whole time, but somehow you could follow every move he started. Sometimes his hand was on your hip, sometimes he embraced you. And you just enjoyed every moment of it. His regular clothes weren’t as thick as his uniform, so you could feel him even more every time you touched him. Every movement he made was so gentle and caring, it was really out of character from him, but you didn’t mind. This somehow made you feel like this was his real self. And when he made you spin once more, before pulling you into another kiss at the end of your dance, you felt like every doubt you ever had about him faded away. Everything was perfect at that moment, until someone grabbed your elbow and pulled you further from the doctor.

 

“The hell are you doing?” You took your arm from Scout’s hand in anger, then turned back towards Medic. You wanted to go back to him, but he was nowhere now.

 

“He got a phone call when I pulled you from there.” Scout’s voice was angry too, but you couldn’t understand why he was like this. “The bastard’s probably at the bathrooms.”

 

“What do you want?” You turned back to him with a sigh. You decided that you shouldn’t bother Medic while he’s having an important call.

 

“The doc is lying to you.”

 

“Why are you doing this again? I thought we were over this by now.” You rolled your eyes while he looked around to see if Medic was nowhere close to you.

 

“This time I’m not talking about those experiments.” He suddenly help up his fist before his chest then opened it. What you saw on his palm made you really confused.

 

“Tell me this is just a joke…”

 

“You can see it with your own eyes.”

 

“Where the hell did you find it?”

 

“It fell from his pocket when you ran into him.”

 

“Scout, I just can’t believe this.” You took the golden ring Scout held before you, and placed it in your pocket. You hoped that not seeing it would make the fact disappear.

 

“It’s not so hard to understand what’s going on. He was only looking for someone to play around with, and you were there. And when he goes home on holidays, there is his wife for everything he does with you here.”

 

“There has to be some other explanation for this.” You shook your head, and before Scout could say anything, you left the bar, then headed towards the base.

 

You were tired and got enough of today. First there was that problem with your age, and now this. It seemed like everything was against your feelings towards him. The only thing you wanted to happen in the rest of the night was to sleep in your bed. After a while you suddenly felt like someone was following you. You kept turning back sometimes, but you saw no one around. You knew if you activated your cloak, then you would be safe, but that wasn’t accepted in the town. Though you kept your metallic claws ready to pop out from your fingertips, if anyone dared to follow you. You were almost at the end of the town when you finally saw a shadow behind yourself. The town was still unfamiliar for you, but you tried to turn in at as many corners as you could. Unfortunately at the last turn you ended up in a blind alley. You heard footsteps from behind and when you turned around, you faced three quite big men. When they stepped closer, you activated your claws, so you could defend yourself if they attacked you. The biggest one reached out to take your arm, but you were way faster than him and you were able to cut his hand before he could touch you.

 

“She’s one of those bastards!” The man shouted while pulling back his bleeding hand.

 

The other two jumped to you, and you were only fast enough to kick one of them in the groin. Unfortunately the other one reached you while you were busy with his friend, then he punched you hard in the stomach. You suddenly felt your back hitting the wall behind and heard a loud cracking sound. You were now on the ground with a hurting spine and you barely could move. The next thing you felt was a kick which you got in your face, then everything turned into black around you.

 

*****************

 

You felt something soft under your head. It was really soft, but its smell wasn’t the best. It smelt like iodine. You wanted to turn to your back, but after doing so, you instantly regretted it when you felt a sharp pain in your spine. Then you remembered what happened last night after you left the bar. When you managed to sit up in the bed – because you were in a bed – you looked around and realized that you were in the base. And to be exact, in the infirmary. You didn’t remember how you got here, but you didn’t feel any other injuries than what you got before fainting, so you were thankful. You also noticed, that the one who took you back, changed your clothes to some more comfortable ones. Suddenly the curtains – which were used as a wall - parted and Medic walked in. He sat down on a chair which was right next to your bed.

 

“Feeling alright?” He asked with really worried eyes.

 

“Just my back aches.” You blushed as he fidgeted with his hands. He didn’t seem like he missed the ring, what he lost yesterday.

 

“I can help with that.” He cleaned his throat, then pulled out a drawer from the nightstand next to him. He took some kind of ointment and stood up to come closer to you. “Take your shirt off!” You did as he asked you, but kept the cloth before your chest to hide your breasts. Medic sat down behind you on the bed, then reached out to touch you, but you moved further from his palm. “Sorry, I forgot.” He pulled off his gloves, and now you let him place a hand on your back.

 

Medic tried to figure out where was the source of the pain, and when he finally found it, he put some of the ointment on it. It worked in that instant when he started to disperse it everywhere on your back. He was really quiet the whole time and you thought that he probably knew that you found his ring. Though you didn’t want to make any conclusions before knowing the truth, you had to ask him about it. When one of his hands reached your shoulder, you put a hand there too and crossed your fingers with his ones. His answer for your touch was only a deep sigh, and you knew that this was the perfect time to ask him.

 

“Erich…” You started, but it was too soon. You were still looking for the needed words.

 

“ _Ja_?” His voice was really low as he spoke.

 

“Are you married?”

 

“No, _meine Liebe_.” He said after long moments of silence. He sounded a bit relieved.

 

“But I found…”

 

“ _Ich weiß_. I found it in your pocket while changing your clothes.” He moved closer to you, then pulled you into a calming embrace. “I’m divorced. That’s why you found that ring.”

 

“Can I hear the whole story?”

 

“Not today. Maybe tomorrow, but you have to rest today.” He gave a kiss on your temple, then left without any other words. It was strange how he acted, but you believed him. At least you tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meine Liebe = my love  
> Liebe = love  
> Zuerst = Firstly  
> Und zweitens = And secondly  
> Ich weiß = I know  
> Das ist nicht nötig = No need  
> Quelle horreur = How awful  
> Ja = Yes


	4. Almost there

“Am I free to leave now?” You asked when Medic came to check on you the next day.

 

“Only if you are perfectly healthy.” He said while writing down everything into your file. He always did that, so he could keep your condition in mind.

 

“And what do you think?” He was so cold with you since you got to know that he was divorced, and you wanted to melt the ice between you.

 

“Does anything hurt? _Zum Beispiel_ , your back or your nose?”

 

“My back still hurts a bit.” You lied in hope he will touch you again, like he did yesterday. That was the last time he did so and you wanted to feel his palms on yourself again. Even if it was only because of a professional healing treatment.

 

“Then you know what to do.” He sighed while opening the same drawer as yesterday. You pulled off your shirt and waited for him to sit behind you, but that didn’t happen. “This time, you’ll have to lie down. Face the pillow, please!”

 

For a moment you hoped you succeeded, but his voice remained to be professional. With a bitter feeling, you did as he asked, and after that you felt him kneeling above your hips. He put some of the ointment on your skin again, but this time he didn’t only disperse it on you. Medic started massaging your back, and even if your back didn’t hurt, he now made your nerves calm. Every little stroke he made felt amazing and you could only think about how magical his hands were. After some minutes, you suddenly felt something touching the side of your breast, then heard his painful sigh. This didn’t last for more than a second, so you knew accidentally one of his fingers touched you there. And when you were just about to calm him about it, you felt him hardening at the end of your spine. You remembered the promise he made yesterday, but you only realized now how hard it could have been for him to keep it.

 

Even with his insanity, he was only a man after all, so you couldn’t feel anger towards him because of this. That only was pure instinct, and somehow you felt like you wanted to help him. While you were thinking about how you could do it, you suddenly heard him whispering your codename. When you didn’t answer, he said it again, and that was the moment when you realized what he was doing. He was checking if you’ve fallen asleep. You stayed quiet again, and didn’t even felt remorse while doing so. Medic leaned closer and for a second you could feel his lips on your shoulder. After he leaned back to his original position, you slowly turned around to face him. His cheeks were all red, and you could see small drops of sweat on his forehead.

 

Though you were shirtless, he was looking straight into your eyes. His eyes were both surprised and afraid. Driven by the need to calm him, you reached out and ran your fingers through his hair on his nape, then pulled him closer. He didn’t resist at all and when you saw that, you pulled him even closer until you were only inches further from each other. To sign him your purposes, you closed your eyes and slowly parted your lips. And Medic played along. Firstly he kissed you softly, like he always did when you two were alone and he wanted to let you know how much he loved you. But after some seconds he slowly turned to be more passionate. To show him how much you liked it, you pulled him closer, so your bodies touched. In that moment you felt his tongue in your mouth and the way he moved it turned you on.

 

You slowly reached down on him and started unbuttoning his shirt. He let you do so and he even rose a bit, so you could deal with his lower buttons too. Once it was done, you took off his shirt and he leaned against you. When you felt his skin on yours, you kissed him even more passionately. You gingerly placed a hand on his back and softly caressed it until you felt a really big scab on his skin. It covered his whole spine, and you really wanted to know how he got it. At last, you decided to ask him about it later. You didn’t want to ruin this moment with him turning cold again like yesterday.

 

After a while, you felt his erection on your thigh. This feeling just made you want him more than before, and suddenly you noticed that you were slowly twisting your hips beneath him. When you accidentally touched his groin with your leg, Medic moaned quietly into your mouth. In that moment, you felt like you wanted this. You wanted to feel him inside, and you wanted to give yourself to him. With a strong-minded move, you reached down with the purpose to undo his belt and unbutton his pants, but suddenly he grabbed your wrist and broke the kiss.

 

“Believe me, I want this as much as you…” His voice was really low as he spoke. “But I know you’re not ready yet.”

 

“I am.” You protested quietly.

 

“Then say it! Tell me those three words!”

 

“Erich…” You wanted to say it. You really wanted, but something didn’t let you. He waited seconds for you to say something, and when you remained to be silent, he let out a bitter chuckle.

 

“See? You don’t trust me enough yet.”

 

“But I really want you.”

 

“ _Ich weiß, meine Liebe_. But believe me, you are not ready for this.” He stood up, and got his shirt on. While he buttoned it, you felt like you couldn’t keep it in anymore. The moment was already ruined, and you had to know.

 

“Erich, what’s that big scar on your back?” After your question, Medic instantly froze. It took him several moments before he turned around to face you.

 

“Just an old battle scar.” He said, but when you saw the sadness in his eyes, you knew there is more about it. Though you decided you won’t push him into telling it yet.

 

“And when will you tell me about your divorce?”

 

“You will know everything soon.”

 

“Ludwig!” A woman’s voice came from the other side of the curtains, followed by a loud crash probably by the doors closing.

 

“Stay here!” Medic turned to you again, then he sat on the side of your bed. “This will only take some minutes.” He gave you a soft kiss on the forehead before leaving you alone again.

 

“Where have you been?” The woman had an awful German accent, and from that you knew who she probably was. The only question was: why was she here? You sneaked to the curtains to peek on the other side.

 

“It’s good to see you, too…” Medic leaned against his desk and crossed his arms before his chest.

 

“You have a patient there?” The woman suddenly turned her head towards the curtains for a second, but for your luck she didn’t see you.

 

“ _Wir können das sagen_. What do you want here?”

 

“I wrote about it. I want my ring back.”

 

“And what if I say no?”

 

“It was my father’s ring. You have to give it back!”

 

“Why didn’t you think about it before you cheated on me? I think I will keep that jewelry…” Medic showed a sly smile, which made the woman much angrier.

 

“I won’t leave you alone until I get it back!”

 

In that moment, you felt like you heard enough. You didn’t want that bitch around anymore, so you walked back to the nightstand and looked for your dress in one of the drawers. When you finally got it, you were glad that the doctor left the ring in your pocket. You took it into your fist, then with a strong-minded step, you walked out from behind the curtains. Medic looked at you with worry in his eyes while you reached them closer and closer. The woman also turned to you, then she showed an evil smile. You held up your hand with anger, and offered her the wanted ring.

 

“Take it and don’t come back ever again!” If killing with eyes was possible, you could’ve murdered her while she grabbed the little object. Medic suddenly moved away from the desk and took a hand around you. You felt his palm stroking your shoulder, but he paid attention on not hurting you.

 

“Oh, _meine Liebste_ …” The woman chuckled. “I see you got someone else to fool around with. Too bad she’s so young. The heartbreak will be even more painful like this.”

 

“ _Geh weg, Hündin_!” You growled at her, the activated your metallic claws as a warning.

 

“ _Auf Wiedersehen_!” The woman chuckled again before she left. And you hoped she will never come back again.

 

“I didn’t know you speak German.” Medic tried to break the silence that fell on the room for minutes after the woman left. “Please don’t mind what she said! I don’t want to fool around with you.”

 

“I know.” You sighed with relief, then turned towards him to lean you head against his chest. “I’m sorry I gave her the ring, but I couldn’t listen to her anymore.”

 

“Nothing happened, _Liebe_.”

 

“So the truth finally came out.”

 

“Sorry, I didn’t tell you sooner, but I don’t like to talk about it.”

 

“I understand. She really cheated on you?” You still couldn’t believe what you heard there. From your experience, the doctor was so gentle and caring with whom he loved, so I was hard for you to imagine any possible reason for that bitch to cheat on him.

 

“And the worst thing is that he did it with the enemy Demoman.”

 

“You can’t be serious…” You stepped back to look him in the eyes, and what you saw confirmed his words. “So that’s why you wanted to take revenge on him?”

 

“ _Genau_. It still hurt sometimes, even with you beside me.”

 

“I can imagine.” You leaned closer to give him a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Can you leave me alone a bit? I have some work to do, and you already wanted to go.”

 

“If I must…”

 

“ _Danke_.” He gently ran his fingers through your hair and showed a weak smile before returning to his desk.

 

When he sat down and pulled out a drawer, you decided it was time for you to go. You really felt sorry for him and you couldn’t even imagine the pain he had. In that moment, you were angry again. And you were angry at yourself because you couldn’t tell him those three words he wanted to hear from you so much. Why couldn’t you just say it?

 

“He’s not like you think.” You turned your head towards where the voice came from to face Medic’s ex-wife again.

 

“Excuse me?” You looked around to know if she was really talking to you. No one else was around, so you suggested her words were really for you.

 

“Erich isn’t the gentleman he shows himself in front of you.”

 

“What do you mean?” As an answer, she turned around and let her coat slip off her shoulders. On her back you saw several scabs everywhere.

 

“He did all of them.” She sighed before pulling back on the coat. “I just wanted to warn you, before you would give yourself to him.”

 

“Why do you think I would believe you?”

 

“Because I know you have your doubts against him. I’m just saying that your fears aren’t meaningless.”

 

After saying this, she suddenly left. You knew she probably lied, but somewhere deep in your mind, you could imagine the doctor making those scars on her. You watched the door for several moments until you felt a big hand on you shoulder. When you turned around, you saw Heavy looking down at you.

 

“Don’t believe her words, little girl!” He said with a calming smile. “Doctor would never hurt you.”

 

“I know.”

 

“But?”

 

“But what if he doesn’t do it on purpose? If he just loses his mind.”

 

“He would never do that with you. Trust me!”

 

“How can you be so sure?”

 

“Look!” He opened the door to Medic’s lab a crack, so you could take a peek inside. The doctor probably didn’t know that you were still there, so that was the perfect opportunity to see how he acted when he was alone.

 

“Hey there, _mein Kind_.” Medic smiled bitterly when Archimedes flew on the desk. “What do you think about this whole thing?” He gently caressed the dove’s head with one finger while speaking to him. “ _Ja_ , I know. That woman is the devil herself. _Nein_ , I know the devil is a man, but if she was a man, she could be the devil. You miss Shadow? _Ja_ , me too. It’s so calming when she’s around. An angel, you say? _Vielleicht, mein Freund_.”

 

“He’s having a conversation with Archimedes?” You leaned back with a blush.

 

“He usually does this while being alone.” Heavy smiled while quietly closing the door.

 

“I wonder if the little dove really answers him.”

 

“Do you see what I was saying?”

 

“I think so.” After thinking for some seconds, you turned towards Heavy again. “Why were you here?”

 

“I led the woman here. I’m the only one who she knows here.”

 

“And excuse me for asking this, but why do you want us to be together this much?”

 

“Doctor seems to be really happy around you. We are friends and I want to see him happy.”

 

“That’s really kind of you.”

 

“And to be exact, I think you would be happy with him. I’m not only thinking about him here. You deserve to be with someone who really cares about you. Little girl deserves a good man, like doctor.”

 

“Thanks, Heavy.” You smiled at him. The big man returned your gesture before tilting his head towards the door, signing you to go inside. “I can’t. He just sent me out because he has too much work.”

 

“He only wanted you to go, because he wanted you to think about what you heard.”

 

“Really?” Your eyes widened as he told you this.

 

“ _Da_. If you go back, he won’t send you out again.”

 

Heavy opened the door a crack again, and this time, you took the handle from him and walked inside. Medic looked up from his paperwork at the moment when you closed the door behind yourself. He was surprised, but he showed a relieved smile as you walked closer to him. You stopped beside him, then leaned down to give him a loving kiss. Though you weren’t able to say it, you wanted to show him that you really felt it. He suddenly put his arms around you, and pulled you closer until you sat on his lap. You only broke the kiss when you felt Archimedes flying to the top of your head.

 

“He won’t go away for a while, you know?” Medic chuckled.

 

“This reminds me of my first visit here.” You smiled, then reached up to pet the dove. “So Archimedes thinks I’m an angel?”

 

“It can happen.” Medic blushed with an awkward smile and rubbed his nape.

 

“Do you really have that much work?”

 

“ _Nein_.”

 

“Then would you mind me staying a bit more?”

 

“I would never mind that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zum Beispiel = For example  
> Ich weiß, meine Liebe = I know, my love  
> Wir können das sagen = We can say that  
> meine Liebste = my dear  
> Geh weg, Hündin = Go away, bitch  
> Auf Wiedersehen = Goodbye  
> Liebe = love  
> Genau = Exactly  
> Danke = Thanks  
> mein Kind = my child  
> Ja = Yes  
> Nein = No  
> Vielleicht, mein Freund = Maybe, my friend  
> Da = Yes

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't leave this fic. I just have to finish a book for a competition, and I think I will be able to continue this fic in January.


End file.
